


The Sufferer, Starring The Wrong Vantas

by 2ni



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Sgrub, The gamkar is eventual, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ni/pseuds/2ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the game has ended and everything reset back to what it should have been (for example the humans are all back on Earth in their appropriate timelines) except Alternia is a bit different. This isn't a relevant plot line, it's just my knowledge of Alternia pre-game is little.</p>
<p>ANYWAY, there is sorta a gang called the Highbloods who are basically blue-blood and up who act as the authority figures of Alternia. </p>
<p>Having mutant blood is now illegal, punishable by death/torture, Karkat gets captured, eventually escapes, and is close to death. The only person who can take him in is Gamzee, who's sane again, and he nurses kk back to health, while karkles, in turn, nurses Gamzee's guilt and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Testimony For The Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short and uneventful, but I'm putting it up anyway.

“I will NEFUR furgive you!”

You can't believe this is happening.

“I-I am sorry, 100k, I can %plain...”

Nonononononononono........ Please don’t let it be true.

“STOP F1GHT1NG! TH1S 1S S3R1OUS! W3 N33D 4 PL4N.”

Pleeeaase please please...

“Terezi Is Right; They’re Going To Be Here Any Minute. We Have To Think Of Something And Quick.”

Your mind was starting to haze over. This was all too much.

“II would hiide hiim iin my hiive, but II’m pretty fuckiing low on the Hemospectrum. They’d fiind me 2traiight away, and that would only accomplii2h hiim beiing culled and me beiing 2old a2 a 2lave for my p2iiiioniic2." Karkat twitches, blood pusher pounding in his chest, eyes glazed over with panic. "2orry, KK... That beiing 2aiid, we could probably hiide you wiith a hiigher blood for now.”

You’re pretty sure you’re hyperventilating at this point.

“S0llux is right... Eridan and Feferi aren't 0pti0ns as they live underwater, plus Eridan is n0w 0ne 0f the Highbl00ds. So we 0bvi0usly can’t trust Equius as he was the 0ne wh0 blabbed ab0ut Karkat t0 the Highbl00ds themselves... S0 right n0w Vriska s0unds like the best choice. What d0 y0u say, Karkat, Vriska?”

It doesn't matter what they decided to do; you knew that the Highbloods would come and get you any minute now, and it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Kark8t is our friend. We all know th8 and........as his friends we have the oblig8tion to protect him. I want to do th8........ I really do........ 8ut-.”

Vriska stopped mid-sentence as a group of Highbloods entered. You watched helplessly as your friends surrounded you, trying to put themselves between you and the Subjugglators.

“WHERE IS THE MUTANT-BLOOD?”  
“WE KNOW HE’S HERE.”  
“HAND HIM OVER TO US.”

“Over My Dead Bo-.” You rest a shaky hand on your moirail’s shoulder, an attempt to comfort, before pushing past your friends and making your way to the front.

“I’M HERE. IT’S ME.” Your words are shaky as you raise the sharp yellow nail of your thumb and use it to swipe at your other hand, drawing a candy-red strip of your mutant blood.

A hand grabs you by your shirt collar, and unpleasant laughter is heard from the group of Highbloods. You’re yanked forward by the neck of your shirt, and you hear your friends as they shuffle frantically behind you, scrambling to draw their weapons.

“GUYS, JUST-.” You’re being full-on dragged away now, and you can only do one last thing -take one for the team. “STAY STRONG AND DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID. IT’S NOT WORTH IT, SERIOUSLY.”

One of the Highbloods smirks at you, and it’s the last thing you see before you're knocked out cold.


	2. Kar Gets Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kar get's tortured :o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously please don't read if you're not into torture/easily triggered for it.
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my moirail who wrote/helped with the last bit ily so much

You notice when you wake the pain throughout your body.

You first notice it coming from your wrists which are bound painfully tight above your head. The cuffs are digging in, but they are also acting as the only support force on your body, keeping you upright, vertical, and off of the ground. You also notice that your shirt is nowhere to be seen, leaving you in but your Righteous Leggings.

Then you discover the pain through the cuts, bruises, and lashings that are felt everywhere, and the uncomfortable feeling of simultaneously having dried blood and fresh blood clinging to your grey skin throughout your body.

Finally, it’s found through the searing heat that can also be felt everywhere. Most prominently you can feel it in your eyes as everything is so hot and bright that you know if you were to open your eyes you wouldn’t be able to see anything but a painfully bright light because your eyes feel like they’re straining even though they’re shut tightly closed.

Memories flood back and realisation dawns upon you that you must be outside, and in captive by the Highbloods.

You try to open your eyes, but slowly and with caution, and you’re proven correct when you thought your eyes would be greeted with the burn of daylight, so you blink rapidly until your eyes are able to set in well enough so that you can see, more or less, and you make sure to look anywhere but the sun in fear of being blinded like Terezi was.

To be frank, though, your eyes aren’t met with much, which you’re not entirely sure if that is a good or bad thing, so you move on and continue to try and take in your surroundings as much as possible to hopefully localise yourself. 

There is a lot of earth, that’s for sure. You know this because that’s basically all you can fucking see; miles and miles of earthy plain. In the far distance there are vague shapes that could either be mountains or small towns or something, but no matter how much you squint your eyes you can’t tell.

Your next approach is to then try to turn yourself around by twisting your wrists and swinging your body, but all that results in is even more pain and an expected view of – wait for it – more earth.  
So you’re probably somewhere in the wild, you conclude, unless there happens to be a civilisation right behind you, but you highly doubt that.

...

For fucks sakes, how long have you been out here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Okay, probably not weeks because as much as your stomach aches from hunger and your mouth dries from thirst, you don’t believe you were out here that long.

You try to touch the ground with your feet and you find that you can slightly if you stretch your legs, but it’s not worth it so your next move is to thrash your wrists about in a feeble attempt to break the chains bUT OH MY FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK FUCKING F U C K FUCKING FUCKFUCK THAT HURTS LIKE HELL So you stop that immediately.

Your mind wanders and your breath begins to hyperventilate.

What if you couldn’t get out? C’mon, they wouldn’t leave you out here, would they?? Yes they would of course the fucking would. Alright, well your friends would try to save you, right? OH WAIT YOU FUCKING TOLD THEM SPECIFICALLY NOT TO YOU FUCK. Besides, did they even know where you are? Eridan would; he’s part of the whole Highblood thing, so he’d know! He could save you! Except no he wouldn’t because if he would you wouldn’t be in this fucking situation. 

“That’s it. I’m going to fucking die... Again...” You tell yourself, aloud.

How long do you have left? How are you going to go? Dehydration in a week? Starvation in two? You still have some open minor wounds, were you going to bleed to death? You have no idea how long that might take, though.

Maybe you’ll burn to death from the sun, which might take a few days or weekss; you don’t know how long that would take, either. You’d never been out in the daylight for longer than a few minutes becauseohmygod the thought would get you into an instant anxiety. Which you were already in. Welp.

There is also the possibility of a wild beast of some kind or a lusus coming to feast upon you, or the Highbloods who brought you here coming back to finish you off.

Honestly, you don’t know which you preferred or least wanted to die from, only that you didn’t want to fucking die, again, and so you choose to spend the next few hours struggling, trying everything you could think of, to try and escape.

By the time the sun falls down and it is officially night-time, you’ve lost any and all hope and you have almost fallen asleep and drifted out of consciousness. 

It’s Eridan’s familiar voice that wakes you up, but your mutant blood runs cold to find he’s not alone.

“Kar... You alive or wwhat?” 

When you open your mouth to speak, you instead erupt in a small coughing fit. One of the Highbloods grabs you by the hair and yanks your head up.

“He asked you a question, mutant.”

You try to glare up at him, but it’s difficult to see as your eyes had adjusted to the daylight and now everything was too dark.

Your eyes soften as they go back to meet Eridan’s silhouetted figure. 

“Yeah, I am,” you hear Eridan release a breath. Was that a sigh of relief? Or dread? 

“Please, Eridan,” you beg, “let me go! Tell them to-” the troll still holding your hair pulls it again, painfully, before releasing it entirely.

You struggle to clear your throat properly with the lack of saliva and fail to notice that one of the highbloods had revealed an item from a case. You look up to see him holding what looked like a whip? It was so dark, you can only guess. You don’t have to wonder what he is going to do and you look over at Eridan to confirm your fears. The expression on the purple blood’s face is one of anguish and resentment. He can barely make eye contact with you.

“Lift him higher,” the highblood says.

You feel your body rise and straighten as the chain on your wrists is shortened. You hiss in pain as the metal cuts deeper, reopening the old wounds. Already you can feel warm mutant blood run down your arms, trickling. Looking up in abject fear, your eyes widen as the troll before you raises his whip.

“This is your payment for your sins, mutant,” he said, a hint of sadistic glee in his voice.

He brings the whip down and it lashes across your chest, a ripping, stinging and burning pain is felt all in one and you scream your dry lungs out.

“GAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

There is a pause, allowing you to let the initial pain sink in. Your head drops and you stare at the ground, eyes wide and watering and your mouth gaping open like a silent scream. The pain changes to that of an aching throb but doesn’t relent. If you could see Eridan now, you would see a contorted face, one trying to hide his care for you as he watched his little friend be torn to pieces.  
The whip comes down again, crossing over the first one. Because your face is lowered, it gets caught in the crossfire, and you feel a sharp burn on your lip as it is split. Your head jerks back in a gasp. This one doesn’t receive a pause as another lash comes, and another, and another, your body jerking and convulsing with each vicious lash. 

“KYYAH!!… GKKK!… YEAAGGH!!… AAAUUGGHHH!!!… AAHHN!!…”

Soon, you feel that hot liquid ooze down your front, thicker, more than you felt before. It runs down to your pants and makes you squirm in discomfort. It felt horrible to be bathing in your own blood and every intake of breath made the sore wounds ache. You couldn’t even see as tears fill your eyes and overflow, the red stains bleeding down your face. Eridan would feel a sickening cramp in his body every time you screamed, every time you cried, praying for your forgiveness.

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry, Kar…” he mumbled, almost silently.

Eventually the onslaught came to a stop. You are a sobbing mess; you can barely breathe through the pain and are becoming sick with the thick smell of your blood in the air.

“Ahh… Ahhn… Hahh… Gahh…” you whimper, gasping slightly.

The whipping may have stopped but the pain wasn’t going to anytime soon. Out of the corner of your eye, the highblood returned the whip back to the case and drew out another instrument.  
“Blind him,” the troll said.

Immediately, your sight is stolen from you as a black band it wrapped tightly around your head. You suddenly become increasingly panicked and claustrophobic, unaware of what is happening around you. Fear swells up inside you and your breathing becomes rapid and audible. Then you feel yourself be released from your chains and being carried, only to have your back be placed on a cold metal surface. Your wrists and ankles are bonded, forcing your body to be fully exposed.

“N-NO!” you cry, “P-PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! HAVE MERCY!!” 

Your voice comes out in strangled squeaks and you flick your head from side to side in your anxiety. Then you feel it; needle sharp, pointed bars are pressed into your thighs, your arms and sides. The pressure continues and your yelps of surprise become screams of terror.

“YEEEAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!” You voice resonates around the room, bouncing back to your ears, “STOOOOP!!! PLEASE!! I’M SORRY!! I’M SO SORRY, MAKE IT STOOOP!!!”

The rods pierce you and slide through your body, ripping through your soft tissue mercilessly. Blood oozes from the entrance wounds but not as much as you expected. They were being careful to simply hurt you, not damage you. They were perfectly aimed. You screech and wail as the metal courses through you and out the other sides, the movement feeling hot like lava.  
Then they are left there.

“Guhh… Uuu…” you whimper, unable to form coherent words. Your world blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIENDLY REMINDER TO COMMENT AND FOLLOW MY TUMBLR LITERALARADIA.TUMBLR.COM THANKS


End file.
